


The Oath - A FFXIV Story

by ACasualStarmie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACasualStarmie/pseuds/ACasualStarmie
Summary: They took everything from her. Family. Home. Happiness. The Garlean Empire had destroyed many lives, created many who sought to topple them. One such victim is Ysera, a viera from a now destroyed Wood. On the blood-soaked dirt, she would swear an oath...
Kudos: 1





	The Oath - A FFXIV Story

Fire and smoke filled the area, utterly consuming the wood, and darkening the sky. The screams of terror, of pain, added to the song of chaos. Gunfire, explosions, a foreign tongue barking out words unheeded by those.

A young woman, a huntress, stood face to face with the burning trees. Pain stung her heart as the forest died around her, forcing her to double over. The spear fell from her grasp. Tears welled up in those purple eyes as she looked about, the devastation torturing her senses, her very being.

The destruction of her home by these metal-clad monstrosities. The murder of her kin by the strange weapons held by those _savages_. The smoke burned her throat and the pain in her breast became too much to better. The woman tried to cry out, to scream the anguish that threated to burst from her chest, but no sound came.

Her ears twitched. Movement. Sorrow turned to anger. Her blood boiled, rage bubbling under her pale skin. The viera’s hand coiled around the shaft of the spear. She rose to her feet and turned her gaze to direction of the sounds. They were coming.

Ysera’s mind was clear save for a single thought: _she would **kill**. _

“Where is she!?”  
  
“Does anyone have eyes on that woman?”  
  
“Damn sav-“  
  
The last one was cut off by new sounds. A screech of pain erupted from his lips as the huntress’ spear plunged into his flesh, spilling his life’s blood in recompense for the damage to the wood. For the suffering inflicted upon its inhabitants.  
  
“Where did that come from?” another cried, looking about wildly, brandishing his weapon.  
  
“ARGH!” came the howl of pain from his other comrade, followed by the rustle of the shrubbery. When he spun around to face where his cohort had once been, he saw nothing. Not even a droplet or two of blood.  
  
The garlean began to back up, trying to put distance between himself and the enemy he could not yet see. That stench of cowardice hung heavy around him, his hands shaking as he clutched at his weapon. Another step back again and then, the * _snap!_ * of a twig beneath a heavy boot. The sudden sound inspired more fear in him, and he turns on his heel, firing at the tree line. * _BANG_!* The gun was smoking, but still, the legionnaire could see nothing. Hear nothing.  
  
A new sound broke the silence. The piercing of flesh filled the clearing. The garlean looked down to see the pointed spear jutting out from his chest. His weapon fell to the dirt and he, to his knees. No sound came from him. Not a whimper, not a cry, not even a gasp of shock. The only sound that followed was that of the weapon being torn from his chest and his corpse falling face first into the soft grass.  
  
Behind him stood Ysera, blood splashed across her face, her amethyst eyes coldly glaring at the slain man.  
  
“Savages…”

The fires had died out. But the smoke still filled the sky, blotting out the sun. The bodies of the slain, viera and savage alike, littered the forest ground. The scent of blood mingled with the black smoke. The once proud wood now reeked of death.  
  
Ysera was covered in blood. The crimson stained her pale skin, her torn clothing, her hands, and her hair. The blood of the Garleans. The blood of the enemy. Amethyst eyes turned skyward, devoid of emotion. Rain began to fall, and those eyes closed.  
  
“Why…?”  
  
A one-word question, spoken into a sky that could not answer back. Why were these bloodthirsty conquerors trying to subjugate them? Why did she lose everyone? Why was everything taken from her? Why was fate so cruel to her? Was it her destiny to suffer?  
  
She sighed softly, pushing the flurry of questions from her mind as best she could. The tears she now shed for her homeland, and her people, were now masked by the pouring rain.  
  
“I will kill…every single one of them. I will burn their cities. I will slay their families. I will destroy them.”  
  
An oath spoken in anger, signed in tears and blood. Ysera sought nothing more than the destruction of the Empire of Savages. And she would settle for nothing less.


End file.
